Marriage Kids Life
by Ivorycat
Summary: Matt and Sarah are successful doctors, married, with kids of their own. But it doesn't get very easy when their kids start facing the same issues that they did. Chapter 7 is finally up!
1. Default Chapter

MATT'S  
  
FUTURE  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these 7th heaven characters. All of them belong to the WB.  
  
Summary: I really missed Matt from 7th heaven. He was really cool, smart, and beyond cute! So I decided to do a story about his future. He and Sarah are married and doctors. Let's not forget their kids.  
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
Matt and Sarah Camden live in New York in a big apartment building. They have two eleven-year-old twin kids. Dante is their son and Casey is their daughter. Casey and Dante are twins but Casey looks more like Matt (long, dark brown hair) and Dante looks most like Sarah (curly brown hair). The twins are in the fifth grade.  
  
Here's some info on the twins. Casey is beautiful. She has reddish brown eyes, is pretty short for her age, and has Matt's exact skin complexion. Casey has a serious love of roller-skating and bike riding (she also still plays with dolls). Dante has Sarah's eyes (of course, her hair). He LOVES video games. Both of the twins are pretty good students.  
  
The Hamilton family (John and Priscilla) live in an apartment downstairs from the Camden family. John and Priscilla have a daughter who goes to school with Dante and Casey. She and Casey are the best of friends. They have been friends since John and Priscilla moved into the building when Joni was one. It's good to have friends in the same building and Matt keeps in touch with his other Camden family, too. Sarah keeps up with her Glass family also. 


	2. Chapter 2 Laptops and Video Games

LAPTOPS  
  
AND VIDEO GAMES  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these 7th heaven characters. All of them belong to the WB.  
  
Summary: Joni has exciting news for Casey and Dante is being sneaky.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
"Hey, Dante," said Carlos, running up to him. Carlos is a friend of Dante's. He is Mexican American.  
  
"Hey, man," said Dante.  
  
Dante had been sitting on the jungle gym during recess. Carlos came up to him.  
  
"I got your game for you," said Carlos. He handed him a game boy cartridge.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Carlos. This cost me over three weeks of allowance but who cares?"  
  
"Why don't you just ask your parents to buy you a game?" asked Carlos.  
  
"You know Mom and Dad. They are always going crazy when I ask for the "violent" games. They only let me play the softy ones," said Dante.  
  
Casey was skateboarding outside the building when the kids got home from school. Joni ran up to her then. She had a huge smile on her face and was carrying something.  
  
"Casey! My aunt Keisha sent me a late eleventh birthday gift. It's just what I wanted. It's a laptop!" exclaimed Joni.  
  
"Oh, that is so cool!" cried Casey.  
  
"Come on, Casey. Let's go up and try this out," said Joni.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
The two friends headed into the building, upstairs to Joni's apartment. 


	3. Chapter 3 Computer Rules

COMPUTER  
  
RULES  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these 7th heaven characters. All of them belong to the WB.  
  
Summary: Priscilla doesn't exactly like the idea of Joni having a computer.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Casey and Joni were lying on Joni's bed playing an online game on Joni's new Laptop computer. The computer was white and came with a lot of special features.  
  
"This is so cool!" squealed Joni.  
  
"Yeah. It's the best. You are so lucky, Joni," said Casey.  
  
"Your family has a computer."  
  
"Not like this. It's hard dividing one computer by four people. Especially since Dante is a game freak."  
  
That's when Priscilla walked into the bedroom. Joni looked up.  
  
"Oh, hey, Mom."  
  
"Hi, Aunt Priscilla," said Casey.  
  
"Joni, where'd you get a laptop?" asked Priscilla.  
  
"Aunt Keisha sent it to me for a late birthday gift. Isn't it cool?" said Joni.  
  
"Joni, you know the rules about computers," said Priscilla.  
  
"Aw, Mom! It was a gift," whined Joni.  
  
"What's going on?" asked John, walking in.  
  
"Can I see you?" asked Priscilla.  
  
John and Priscilla went into the living room. They sat down on the couch.  
  
"Your sister sent Joni a laptop computer. Joni knows that we have to monitor her Internet access."  
  
"Oh, come on, Priscilla. She just turned eleven. And she's never really messed up before."  
  
"Yeah, but still."  
  
"Priscilla, cool it. Joni will be fine. Besides she's always wanted a laptop."  
  
"I guess. But we have to set a limit. She mostly uses it for homework," said Priscilla.  
  
John said, "You sure know how to be dull." 


	4. Chapter 4 Chat Rooms

CHATROOMS  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these 7th heaven characters. All of them belong to the WB.  
  
Summary: While online Casey and Joni find something really cool.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
When it was nearly seven o'clock Casey and Joni were still on Joni's new laptop. Now they were exploring websites.  
  
"Hey, check it out, Joni. They have sites for online dating. I heard even kids go here," said Casey.  
  
"Online dating? But we're only eleven. Who'd date us?" asked Joni.  
  
Casey went into the chat room. There were a LOT of different profiles.  
  
"Check this out," said Casey. "This guy sounds cool. His name is Vence1 He has golden blonde hair, loves horror movies, and he's thirteen!"  
  
"Thirteen? Whoa. He goes to seventh then. Middle school. Oh, he sounds fine," said Joni.  
  
"Fine is an understatement."  
  
"Let's check this out."  
  
Joni clicked on Vence1's profile and saw his e-mail address.  
  
"Do you wanna mail him, Joni?"  
  
"Sure. I'll check back later to see if he mails back."  
  
Then a knock came at Joni's door. "Uh-oh. Better close this," said Casey. They bent down the top of the computer.  
  
"Come in," said Joni.  
  
Matt opened the door. "Hi, Daddy. What's up?"  
  
"How's it going, Uncle Matt?" greeted Joni.  
  
"Hey, guys. Casey, come on. It's time for dinner," said Matt.  
  
"Oh, coming. Catch you later, Joni. And tell me if you "hear" anything," said Casey.  
  
"All right, Casey."  
  
Matt and his daughter left out of the bedroom. Upstairs in the Camden apartment Dante had been playing his new video game since he'd gotten home from school. He was still playing it in his bedroom.  
  
"Dante, dinner!" Sarah called.  
  
"One minute, Mom."  
  
The curly haired boy put his new game in a shoe box with his other "not allowed" ones. He went to the dining room and sat down at the table with the rest of them.  
  
"So what were you doing in there?" asked Matt.  
  
"Just some homework," replied Dante.  
  
"Right," said Casey sarcastically. Dante shot her a look.  
  
"How was work?" Dante asked his parents.  
  
"I saw another teenage girl with AIDS today," said Sarah.  
  
"Whoa. That's funny. So did I," said Matt.  
  
"Didn't they use condoms?" asked Casey.  
  
"My patient didn't exactly have a choice. She'd been raped," said Sarah.  
  
"Whoa. Only a girl," said Dante.  
  
"That's not true!" snapped Casey.  
  
"She's right, Dante. It happens to guys, too," said Matt.  
  
"Yeah," said Dante. "I'll bet not as often." 


	5. Chapter 5 Online Dating

ONLINE  
  
DATE  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these 7th heaven characters. All of them belong to the WB.  
  
Summary: Casey and Joni go computer crazy when they go on an online date with complete strangers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
The next morning was a Saturday. That, of course, meant no school. The kids did their usual thing of hanging out around the apartment. Dante was in the living room playing his video game in the living room. The sound of the phone interrupted him. He answered it.  
  
"Oh, hi, Aunt Mary. No, Mom and Dad just left for work. They have that "a doctor's work is never done" thing going on," said Dante. "Okay, Aunt Mary. I'm fine. Casey's fine. All right. Talk to you later. I'll tell Dad you called."  
  
As Dante was hanging up Casey walked in. She sat down on the couch as Dante went back to his video game.  
  
"What are you playing, Dante?"  
  
"Bloody Killer," replied the boy twin.  
  
"What? I can't believe you bought another one of these games. When Mom and Dad find out-"  
  
"They won't find out, sis. I've been doing this for months."  
  
"Well, whatever. I'm going to call Joni." She stood up and went into her room. Casey dialed Joni's number.  
  
"Hello?" Joni answered.  
  
"Hey, Joni. How's it going?" asked Casey.  
  
"Oh, hi, Casey. I was just getting ready to go online. Vence1 sent me e- mail. Everything in his profile is true! And guess what. I got another e- mail this morning. He has a thirteen-year-old friend. His name is Kirk7. I have his e-mail address. Do you want to e-mail them and ask for an online double date?"  
  
"Definitely! This'd be totally awesome!"  
  
A couple of hours later both Joni and Casey got an e-mail from Vence1 and Kirk7 and both of them had agreed to a date. Joni was using her new laptop and Casey was on her computer in her room. They were in a private chat room together.  
  
"So, Kirk, do you go to school here in New York?" Casey wrote.  
  
"Yes. Downtown," Kirk7 wrote back. "What do you like to do?"  
  
"I like to rollerblade," Casey wrote.  
  
"So do I. But not as much as she does," Joni wrote.  
  
"I bet you do cool stuff, too, Joni3," Vence1 wrote.  
  
"I do, actually," Joni wrote.  
  
It went on like that for over an hour. They just kept talking back and forth to the strange boy on the internet. It was like they really knew them or something. 


	6. Chapter 6 Real Date

REAL DATE  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these 7th heaven characters. All of them belong to the WB.  
  
Summary: After a lot of online dating things get really close between Casey, Joni, and the boys. Then things get serious. Just see.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
Casey and Joni had been doing a LOT of online dating with Kurk7 and Vence1. They'd been doing it for nearly a week. It was Friday afternoon and Casey was roller-skating outside the apartment building. Joni walked out of the building and up to Casey and she was skating up.  
  
"Casey, I just got an e-mail from Vence. He wants us to have a real double date with him and Kurk," said Joni.  
  
"What?" said Casey, sitting down. "They do?"  
  
"Yeah. Vence said that his parents will be gone from him apartment and Kurk will be there. He gave me the address and everything. Are you in?"  
  
"I don't know about this. My parents would kill me if they found out."  
  
"Well, mine wouldn't exactly throw me a parade but this is cool. We could be meeting totally hot guys that are practically are boyfriends. It'll be the same as talking online," said Joni.  
  
"Well, okay. I guess. We WILL be together. What could happen?"  
  
"Awesome! Besides this is our choice not our parents choice."  
  
"When do we go?"  
  
"Tonight," replied Joni.  
  
"Tonight? How are we going to pull that off without our parents finding out?"  
  
"How hard can it be? We'll just tell them that we're going to a movie or something. When we get really close with the guys we'll say that we know them from a different school. It's that simple."  
  
"This is really happening. We are going on dates with middle school cuties!"  
  
"Middle school hotties, you mean! I can't wait for six o'clock!" Joni squealed. 


	7. Chapter 7 Thankful All Around

THANKFUL ALL AROUND  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these 7th heaven characters. All of them belong to the WB. I'm giving a lesson here. When you meet people online do NOT agree to meet them anywhere. Rather you're a girl or boy or a grown-up or kid. Always be careful.  
  
Summary: How many of you who like this story really want to stone me right now? I am so sorry I didn't update months ago. I had blockage like you couldn't believe. Plus I was working on other stories. Well, here it is. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
  
  
After everything had been cleared up at the police station with the Internet men Matt called for a taxi to bring him and the others home. They all rode in silence. Joni and Casey were thanking their lucky stars all the way. Once back at the building and paying the driver Matt and John went to their separate apartments with their daughters. Casey went in and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I have to have some words with you," said Matt. He had anger in his voice. "But I have to call your mother and tell her what's up. Stay in here."  
  
"But, Daddy, I-" Casey started.  
  
"Not a word!" Matt was really enraged.  
  
When Matt was gone Dante walked into the living room. He saw Casey sitting on the couch looking very sad and depressed.  
  
"What's wrong? What's going on?" Dante asked.  
  
"I am in a load of trouble," his twin replied. Dante sat down next to her. "I'm a big load."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Joni and I had been talking to some guys we met on the Internet. Anyway, we thought they were thirteen-year-olds so we agreed to meet them. But it turned out they were grown. If Dad and Uncle John hadn't come then." Casey trailed off. She just realized how lucky she was.  
  
"Oh, God? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I'm so stupid."  
  
"You bet you are," said Matt, walking in. Both of his children quickly looked up at him. "Dante, go to your room. I need to talk to your sister."  
  
"Okay," Dante sighed. He gave Casey I small smile and left out of the room.  
  
Matt sat down next to his daughter. He took a good look at her. Before Casey knew what was happening Matt had pulled her close to him in a tight hug. He could not believe how lucky he was that nothing serious had happened to her or Joni. Casey slowly hugged him back. This was not what she'd expected.  
  
"Oh, God, Casey," said Matt, getting choked up. "I could have lost you. You could have been hurt or kidnapped or." Matt started to drag off. He was very sad and was doing his hardest to hold back tears.  
  
"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," Casey apologized.  
  
"But it did happen." Matt pulled away and looked at her. "Anything could have happened."  
  
"I can't even began to say how sorry I am."  
  
"Casey, you mean so much to me that I can't even define it. You're my daughter and I love you. But how could you do something this stupid? I couldn't be more disappointed in you."  
  
Disappointed? That hurt a little. Casey had never heard Matt say that he was disappointed in her. She hated hearing it now.  
  
"I know. I know I did something really stupid. But please don't hate me."  
  
"Hate you? If I hated you I wouldn't have busted in and saved you. God, I love you, Casey."  
  
"I love you, too, Daddy. I am beyond sorry."  
  
"I know. When Sarah gets home she'll want to have words with you. So will I. Now go to your room."  
  
"Okay. And I am really-"  
  
"Sorry," Matt interupted. "I know."  
  
John and Joni were sitting in their living room on their couch. John was trying to get rid of some of his anger. He hadn't said a single word to his daughter since they'd got home.  
  
"Joni," John began, "do you have any idea how worried I was?"  
  
"How'd you find us, Dad?" Joni asked.  
  
"I read your little conversation on your computer."  
  
"Gee, thanks, for respecting my privacy."  
  
"Your privacy? Your privacy?! You could have been killed and all you care about is your privacy?!"  
  
"But, Dad, I'm fine."  
  
"You might not have been!" John snapped harshly. He exhaled. He had to control his anger. "Look, I am so upset with you. I can't even begin to describe it."  
  
"Daddy, I am sorry. I got caught up in it," said Joni.  
  
"I know. The Internet has effects on people."  
  
"Yeah. It does."  
  
John put his arm around her. "I love you, kiddo."  
  
"Love you, too, Daddy."  
  
"But you're still dead."  
  
"I figured."  
  
  
  
A/N: Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive this young teen. ( 


End file.
